the_magic_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Locke
Carter Locke is a protagonist of The Magic Misfits series. He is a member (and unofficial secretary) of the Magic Misfits magic club. Early Life Carter was born to magician Lyle Locke. However, he grew up on the streets with his no-good uncle. His slight-of-hand tricks drew crowds of people, and along with his uncle's shell game they would empty the pockets of the passer-bys, which Carter detested. One night, Carter ran away and hopped onto a freight train and ended up in the town of Mineral Wells, where unbeknownst to him lived his uncle, which he finds out at the end of the first book and whom he moves in with. The Magic Misfits Carter snuck into a traveling circus, where he was asked to join up (which he declined). He met Mr. Vernon for the first time, staring in awe as the man did a minor trick with a coin. He later meets Mr. Vernon's adopted daughter, Leila, an escape artist, hanging from a straitjacket from the celling in Mr. Vernon's Magic Shop and later on, her friends, Theo Stein-Meyer, an accomplished violinist/levitater and Ridley Larsen, a girl with a wheelchair and a head full of facts. The quartet figure out B. B. Bosso (owner of the traveling circus) is up to no good and while searching his room, recruit performing twins Izzy and Olly to distract him. The six devise a plan to expose Bosso at a show and Carter leads Bossa on a wild goose chase right into the hands of police. Unfortunately, several "frown clowns", as Carter nicknames them, get away. Mr. Vernon tells Carter who he is and Carter joins the Vernon family (consisting of Mr. Vernon, his husband The Other Mr. Vernon, Leila, and the parrot in the magic shop, Presto). The six, after hearing about Mr. Vernon's magic club, the Emerald Ring, form their own club, The Magic Misfits, using the moniker B. B. Bosso (a former member of the Emerald Ring) gave them. In book 2, his skills have shown to grow as he can now shoot cards like weapons. He and Leila have formed a bit of a sibling relationship, acting caring of each other. He alerts Leila of the Frown Clown hoax and assists her in both her first performance and later her "reunion" with her "real" parents. He also tames Bosso's monkey (now named Change-O). Personality: Carter is an energetic boy with street skills and good sleight-of-hand. He is caring and kind, and protective of others, helping to defeat the Frown Clowns, Bosso, and various other villains. Relationships Mr. Vernon Carter appears to consider him as a bit of a father figure, although they are technically cousins. The Other Mr. Vernon Carter also seems to have a good relationship with him and enjoys his cooking. Leila Mr. Vernon's cousin, Lyle Locke, was Carter's father, and the two were like brothers. Leila and Carter seem to carry on this relationship, as they act like a mixture of friends/siblings. Presto Carter appears to find Mr. Vernon's pet bird a mixture of irritating, hysterical, and smart. Change-O Carter adopted B. B. Bosso's former pet after it attempted to raid the Vernon Magic Shop (by luring it with shortbread cookies) and renamed it Change-O. Ridley Larsen Carter and Ridley have a good relationship, both being sort of natural leaders (Carter leading the Bosso Trap and Ridley acting as the leader of the Magic Misfits). Theo Stein-Meyer Carter and Theo have a friendly relationship. Carter once helped Theo when Bosso's clowns pickpocketed several people. Izzy and Olly Carter, like the other Misfits, find Izzy and Olly's' routines to be a mix of funny and eye-roll worthy.